Dead Memories
by childxofxdeath
Summary: A fight between Donna and Eric sends Hyde into unwanted memories, and only Jackie can calm him down. T for slight language and suggested violence. Meant to be a One Shot, but submitted as in progress for possible later chapters if requested.
1. Chapter 1

1:56 a.m., Wisconsin.

_She was beaten violently to the ground. The now too large wedding ring she dutifully wore slipped of her finger and clattered across the linoleum floor. An imprint of a matching ring was stamped into her cheek. A small splattering of blood splashed, hitting a worn pair of size 4 hiking boots. Evil eyes blazed from across the room, goading a small child in bloody shoes._

"_Go away!" cried the boy "Go away, go away, go away! I hate you!"_

"GET OFF!"

Steven Hyde woke up screaming.

4:30 p.m. Same day.

Steven Hyde sat in the basement of his best friend, Eric Forman. Scooby-Doo was on the T.V., and Eric and Hyde sat alone in the basement, watching the latest defeat of a Boogie Man want to-be.

"And I would have gotten away with it too if it weren't for you meddling kids and that stupid dog."

"Rog? Rhere? EEhehehehehe."

Eric giggled a bit in that nerdy way he does and a smile tugged at the corners of Hyde's mouth. Not much could make him truly smile anymore. Then Donna and Jackie burst through the door. _Oh shit,_ thought Hyde. _She looks pissed._

"What the hell Forman?!" Donna yelled. _Use of last name; not a good sign._

"Hey Donna, it's great to see you too." Eric said sarcastically. This was a bad move on his part. Donna screamed and ranted about something totally irrelevant. She bitched and moaned and Forman couldn't just let her get it over with. No. He just had to bitch back like a whiny little kid over something stupid. It was always over something stupid, every fight always was. Who's dating whom? She cheated on him. Put down the bottle and cook me dinner. Get in the fucking room you little bitch or I'll pop that pretty little head right off that pretty little throat.

"Shut UP!" screamed Hyde leaping from his chair and unable to take anymore. Donna got in his face.

"What?!" she yelled. "You shut up Hyde this isn't even your business!" Memories sent Hyde directly into safety mode. His eyes widened as he took a step back and put his arms over his face.

"I'm sorry!" he yelped. The room went silent. Everyone was still. Hyde remembered where he was and lowered his arms, his eyes still widened in shock, his knees still bent to run. Jackie had even looked up from filing her nails.

"I… I wasn't gonna hit you Hyde," said Donna confusedly.

"Yea, I…know…sorry. I just…uhm." And with that Hyde retreated to his room in the basement. Hyde flopped on his bed and did something he hadn't done in a while. He curled his knees to his chest and began hyperventilating. An overwhelming feeling of anxiousness and nausea filled him, and Hyde recognized the feeling immediately. He was having a panic attack. He heard a small tapping on his bedroom door but chose to ignore it. Unfortunately for him, his visitor wouldn't take silence for an answer.

Jackie walked in and silently closed the bedroom door. Hyde rolled over onto his back and looked at her standing just inside the room, staring at him.

"What?" he said sharply. Obviously, Jackie had a problem with her head or something because she took that as a sign to proceed. She padded quietly over to the bed where Hyde lay and sat on the edge of it. Gently she moved closer, little by little until her backside was inches away from Hyde's stomach. She raised the arm closest to Hyde and held it up a bit, to show she wouldn't hurt him and placed it lightly on his chest. She gently rubbed in circles and Hyde sighed audibly.

"It's just that this is the one place I've ever felt happy besides Donna's house and it's getting more and more like my house. I hate it." Hyde explained. Jackie nodded and continued to rub circles. The sat in silence for a moment before Jackie asked, "Why did you think Donna was going to hit you?" Hyde sighed again and averted his eyes from Jackie's. She sat quietly, expectantly.

Hyde cleared his throat. "My dad, bastard that he is, used to hit me. And my mom." Jackie gasped and hugged Hyde in an awkward way that required her to either bend her body flat against itself or to lie down next to him. She chose to lie down.

"Steven I'm so sorry." She whispered.

"Why?" asked Hyde. "It's not like you hit us or anything." Jackie snuggled her head into his chest and listened to his heart beat. If anything, today had proved that Steven Hyde, in fact, had a heart. The two breathed in perfect rhythm. After a while, Jackie stood up. She softly touched Hyde's face before giving a small smile and leaving. As she was shutting the bedroom door behind her, Hyde whispered, "I love you Jackie."

9:30 a.m. the Next Day.

Jackie approached Hyde at his locker in school the next day. The halls were empty because class had already started and Jackie, who had never cut class before, looked around nervously.

"Steven?" said Jackie causing Hyde to turn from his locker.

"Yea?" he replied slowly noticing the anxiousness in her tone.

"I love you too," she said quickly and then gave him a swift kiss on the cheek before racing off to her class. Steven Hyde stood at his locker; he was grinning like a madman.


	2. Chapter 2

9:42 a.m.

Hyde sat in his stuffy, overcrowded Math class, staring out a window that should be opened; unfortunately he stared through glass. The teacher was sweating just as much as everyone else, but was too involved in proofs to walk over and open a freaking window. Hyde hardly noticed the beads of sweat forming on his own face. The only moisture he felt was stuck to the spot where Jackie had kissed him. He had seriously considered leaving the light pink lipstick mark on his cheek before mentally kicking himself and rubbing it off.

Pleased as he was, Hyde was confused. Jackie had never seemed interested in anything other than shitty disco music and nail polish, let alone sleaze ball Steven Hyde, who spent his afternoons getting high and attempting to steal beer from Eric's father. Hyde wasn't sure if this development was good or bad. He thought about Jackie, and how she calmed him down, and had clung to him ever since he spent a night in jail for her. He thought of how she'd come clean to the Foreman's and kept him in the house. He thought of her walking toward him in a white dress.

He thought of his parents and how his family had turned out, and realized that he should stick to easy biker girls like Chrissie, who were here to screw one night, and gone in the morning; realized that a relationship was just not meant for him. But there was still that feeling, that unexplainable notion that Jackie, whom he'd hated for so long, was different. That she could be the one to save him.

Hyde shook the mushy thoughts from his head and grunted audibly, pulling at his black t-shirt. He felt as though he was already burning in hell.

"What is it Steven?" Hyde winced at the name.

"Can you please open a window? I'm dying," Hyde replied, glaring at the teacher through the glasses he refused to take off.

"I understand that it's hot Steven, but we're in the middle of a lesson. Now please, take out your notebook and try to concentrate," said the plump man conducting the class.

"Concentrate? I'm sweating my nuts off and you're telling me to concentrate. Jonny over there is turning into steamed broccoli and I'm about to have an aneurism, all because you can't take a second out of your pathetic excuse for a lesson plan and crack a fucking WINDOW?! Is THAT what you're TELLING ME!?" Hyde was standing now, nostrils flaring, still aggravated by his own thoughts. The teacher's face turned bright red. He was not about to let some burn out disrupt his class and make him look like he had no control. He marched over to Hyde and seized him by his Rolling Stones t-shirt, and glaring into his piercing blue eyes.

"I will not have you disrupting my classroom Mr. Hyde!" he exclaimed shaking Hyde back and forth. "Now listen to me! You may resume you seat and pay attention without another SNIFFLE of a noise, or you can report to the detention office. I have no preference, and it certainly will make no difference in YOUR education, or lack thereof!"

"Right, because I'll never go anywhere or do anything and I'll never fucking be ANYTHING to ANYONE in this world right Mr. Lawrence? All I'll ever be good for is a drink and a fuck, RIGHT, Mr. Lawrence? Trust me, I've heard this all before. Hit me with your best shot," screamed Hyde. Lawrence's eyes widened and he let Hyde go with a final shake, causing Hyde's glasses to clatter to the ground. No more Mr. Hyde; Dr. Jeckle has entered the building.

Hyde retrieved his glasses and stormed out of the room, heading to the nearest bathroom. He splashed some water on his face and locked himself in a stall, resting on the lid of the toilet. The small cubicle spun, and Hyde's thoughts flashed back to a different time, to a situation all too similar.

"_Come here boy, and bring me a rum and coke," commanded the husky voice from the living room. A fourteen year old boy (just turned yesterday) stood in the kitchen filling a glass two thirds of the way with rum, the other third with cola. He plopped six ice cubes into the glass as an afterthought before limping into the kitchen and handing his father the drink. The scruffy, dirty man chugged half of it as Hyde stood and watched. His father said nothing as he drank, but Hyde knew he was not yet dismissed. _

"_I'll tell you something boy, you may be dumb as a post, but you can make a drink," belched his father. Hyde was shocked at the compliment or the closest thing he'd ever heard to one from his father._

"_Yep, you'll sure as hell never be anything, but there are two things you're good at. Making a drink and getting fucked."_

_At this, Hyde shivered, and he knew this night was far from over. His mother would be out shopping for another hour or two, and Steven and his father were alone in the house._

"_Shit, if you didn't have a dick I'd be sure you were a girl, by how tight that ass of yours is. Matter of fact head on into the room and I'll be in in a minute." Hyde obeyed as gentle quiet tears rolled down his cheeks. Not like mom would care anymore if she knew. She wasn't the fighter she used to be._

_Hyde heard a belt buckle come undone and felt it fasten around one of his wrists and the according bed post. The action was repeated with his own belt and the other wrist and post. Hyde kept his eyes closed, and pretended not to feel his boxers being removed, or his father's lips on his neck. He whimpered softly, but he knew no one could save him. Never._

Steven lifted the toilet seat and vomited heavily into it. He supposed it was lucky that he was in a bathroom; however a simple trash can would have sufficed.

Hot tears spilled silently down his face, a skill he'd mastered many years ago. He wiped his mouth and rinsed it in the sink, drying his eyes with the back of his hand.

Then he pulled out his pocket knife and added two deep slashes to the row of faded white lines on his left calf, and sighed.

"I want Jackie," he sniffled.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Hey guys. Thanks for following my story so far! I love the comments. This chapter is a song fic, set to "Breathe No More" by Evanescence. The lyrics will be bolded, and flashbacks are still italicized. Enjoy XD

x~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*x

10:01 a.m. High School Bathroom

**I've been looking in the mirror for so long**

**That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side.**

Hyde looked at his crystal blue eyes in the school bathroom mirror as hot blood from four fresh cuts drained out of his leg. The image blurred ever so often. Hyde knew he was slipping away from the world, but felt it wasn't happening quickly enough. He punched the thin glass, cracking and breaking it. He saw his face crumble as it fell to the floor.

**All the little pieces falling shatter.**

**Shards of me, too sharp to put back together.**

**Too small to matter…**

Hyde had damaged school property before, but this time, he had a feeling. It would be the last straw for the principle. Too bad he'd have no one to yell at by the time Hyde was done with his task.

**But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces.**

Hyde picked up a particularly large glass shard and pressed it against his wrist. Breathing deeply, he dragged the sharpest part across skin. Red all over. All he saw was red, and Jackie.

**If I try to touch her…**

Hyde knew he'd never have her.

**And I bleed**

**I bleed…**

He pressed the glass to his neck and closed his eyes.

**And I breathe**

**I breathe **

**No more.**

Hyde felt life pulsating away from the colossal gash in his throat. He vaguely remembered hearing the bathroom door swing open as he collapsed, not even feeling the impact of hitting the floor. Distantly, he could hear someone screaming his name, but it sounded like only a whisper, welcoming him into darkness. Kelso's face was a blur as Hyde's eyes fluttered and rolled back into his head, chocking out the last few breaths he could manage.

"Sorry," he whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

10:01a.m.

Michael Kelso's Point of View:

It's hot, and this class is pointless. I'm sitting here trying to pay attention but the teacher's words are just a blur, and I'm sure I've got a blank expression on my face as usual. School sucks. I used to be smart and then…

I have to pee.

I raise my hand and Mr. Needleman looks over with a shocked expression. Oh shit, he thinks I'm going to answer.

"Yes Michael?" he asks hopefully. He's a good guy. Too bad I have to disappoint him.

"Can I go to the bathroom, please?" I ask politely, hoping my manners will get me off the hook. They never do.

"Answer the question first please Michael," he sighs. I think, searching for an answer, but a sense of urgency overwhelms me and I say the first thing that comes to mind.

"Uhm, twelve?" I answer. He looks at me blankly.

"Michael, this is Social Studies, not Math," he says slowly.

I need to lay off the reefer. And pee. NOW.

"Kay, can I go now please?!" I ask quickly. Something is pulling me out of the room, and I don't think it's my bladder. He nods and I nearly sprint out the door. I run to the bathroom down the hall, but for some reason the door is locked. I delay my thoughts and run up the flight of stairs. The nearest bathroom was at the end of the hall, but instead I feign right and head to the bathroom on the left hand side of the opposite hallway. I burst in the door and my eyes fixate on a stream of blood in the middle of the floor. For a minute I think I might be in the wrong bathroom, but as my eyes follow the stream I realize I'm not.

Hyde is lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood.

"STEVEN!! HYDE PLEASE!! NO!" I scream.

"Sorry," he replies in barely a whisper. I stand here trying to figure out what to do. Should I stay with him or go for help? I don't want to leave him, but I can't just let him die. I turn and poke my head out the bathroom door.

"HELP! PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP ME!! THERES SOMEONE DYING IN THE BATHROOM," I scream louder than I ever have before. A few teachers burst out of their rooms and run at me.

"He's in here." The female teacher is the first through the door, followed swiftly by the others and me. I hear gasps of shock and footsteps run for a phone, but it doesn't register. Hyde's eyes are closed, and his chest is barely moving, each breath causes more blood to squirt from his throat. I pull of my shirt and drop to the floor beside him. My pants are cold with the blood soaking into them.

"Hyde?" I whisper as I press my shirt to the gash in his throat.

"Hyde, please, stay with me." I notice the slits on his wrists and rip pieces off of my shirt, tying them around the wounds.

"Hyde, don't leave. I love you."

His eyes flutter open.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I've decided to make this a strange love triangle. Hyde may at one point get with Kelso, but will end up with Jackie, I promise you. After all, it was tagged as Hyde/Jackie.

Sorry it took so long, next chapter will be up soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Time unknown

Location unknown

Hyde's P.O.V.

I was surrounded by darkness. I sat with my knees to my chest in the center of it, panting. There was nothing. My eyes were wide and my sunglasses were missing. My jeans were torn and faded, like the pair I used to wear when I was ten. The air was thick and wet, choking me slowly. Moisture dripped from my eyes to my cheeks, and soon I identified it as tears. I became aware of the sound of my own sobbing as I shook. I had always been afraid of the dark, and even at the Foreman's house I kept a small nightlight in my dresser drawer that I dutifully plugged in by my bed each night. As I grew more accustomed to the house, I simply left my door open and allowed the night sky to filter in through the basement window. It was dark then but I could handle it. This was different. The darkness around me was absolute; it seemed to reside in my very mind, threatening to blind me eternally.

I was shaking hard and felt like I was going to throw up. My nostrils flared as I retched, bringing me a headache, which my crying intensified. I gasped for air, but hardly any came. My lungs burned from the lack of oxygen and I felt my eyes roll back into my head.

And then I heard him.

An angel's voice spoke through my nightmare. I searched the darkness for him, forcing my pupils back to their proper position and calling for him.

"Hello?" I yelled. It came out as only a whisper. "Is anyone there?"

"Hyde?" he asked, and I knew he had been sent to me. His voice sounded so familiar.

"Yes it's me. I'm here. Help me please." I said as loud as I could. I would be impressed if a dog could hear me. Apparently, the angel could hear better than a dog.

"Hyde please, stay with me," he said. I nodded and looked for him, struggling to keep my eyes open.

"Where are you? I asked, frantically looking around.

"Hyde, don't leave. I love you," he whispered.

Light broke in and the room came into focus. I was still in the school bathroom, and Kelso was kneeling beside me, holding my head in his hands.

"You heard me!" he breathed, brushing a stray lock of hair out of my eyes. He grinned at me sweetly with tears in his eyes. The light hit him in an odd way that illuminated his face and made his eyes shine and glimmer. And then I realized something; he was shirtless. Had I any blood left in my face I probably would have blushed.

"I thought I lost you," he whispered, letting a few trapped tears fall.

"Never," I replied hoarsely. I knew one thing; I'd never be the one to make him cry again.

The EMS crew burst through the bathroom door with a stretcher. I did not want to ride through the school on that thing, but I was pretty sure I didn't have much of a choice. Kelso helped them lift me on and walked quickly beside them as they took me to the elevator. Then the EMS guy put up a hand to stop him.

"We'll take him from here," they said. I must have looked scared because Kelso put on a new brave face.

"No, I'm going with you," he said, and shunted his way into the elevator. The EMS guy started up again, but Kelso cut him off.

"Are you gonna stand here arguing or are we gonna go?" he asked dryly, glaring straight into the eye of EMS guy. He hit the down button and the door shut. The EMS guys checked me out.

"I got to hand it to you kid," he said to Kelso "if you hadn't tied this shirt around him, he'd be a goner." Again I was reminded of Kelso's topless situation and smirked, directing my eyes up and down his torso. EMS guy noticed and scowled. I looked away. What the hell is wrong with me?

I thought I liked girls.

My thoughts were drawn away from this when the elevator door opened and we headed outside. I shut my eyes to avoid seeing the shocked faces of my classmates. Maybe they'd be nicer to me after this.

Maybe I'd be a millionaire one day.

"Hyde!" screamed a frightened voice from the mass. My eyes snapped open and I saw Donna gaping at me. The EMS guys hurried me on, with Kelso jogging dutifully at my side. We got to the ambulance and they loaded me on to two more EMS guys and EMS guy driver, esquire. EMS guys one gave Kelso a warning look, but he jumped into the ambulance anyway.

"Kelso man, don't get yourself into trouble. He shook his head and took my hand.

"You go I go," he replied, directing the response at EMS guy. The ambulance doors closed and we drove off. I fell asleep, still holding Kelso's hand.


	6. Chapter 6

11:19 a.m.

Point Place General Hospital

Hyde lay in the cushiony bed, picking at the huge bandage on his throat. He tried to remember everything that had happened, but found he could not remember anything after the flashback. Despite the pain it caused he concentrated on it, hoping to find some link, some sort of transition between that and the bathroom floor.

The nurse walked in and noticed that Hyde's neck bandage was beginning to unravel from his picking. She gently knocked his hands away.

"Don't touch," she reminded him as she checked his BP and heart rate.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "Itches…" She smiled sympathetically and marked some numbers on her chart before heading toward the door. Hyde glanced over at Kelso, who was sleeping in a hospital chair by his bed. Hyde smiled a little as Kelso murmured something incoherent in his sleep. His hair hung in wisps around his face, and once again that damn sunlight made him shine.

_My guardian angel. _Hyde thought as he turned away and closed his eyes.

The nurse poked her head back in.

"I forgot to tell you something!" she said. Hyde lifted an eyelid. "There's a dark haired girl named Jamie or Julie or something in the lobby. She wants to know if she can come see you."

"Jackie," replied Hyde. His heart ached at the sound of her name. He couldn't let her see him like this. She wouldn't want to be with him anymore anyway, but maybe if she couldn't see the wounds, they could stay friends. He looked at Kelso again. He'd been there when Hyde was dying, and had been able to call him back. He knew what Hyde looked like bleeding and crying, and said he loved him anyway. Maybe there would be a time for Jackie, but right now, Kelso seemed to be the answer.

"Tell her I'm asleep," Hyde said finally. The nurse nodded and walked away. Hyde shut his eyes and drifted away.

Jackie's P.O.V.

"What do you mean I can't see him?!" I hollered at the nurse. She had on this blank expression and I just wanted to slap her.

"He's sleeping," she replied bluntly.

"Okay so I'll be there when he wakes up." I started to walk toward his room, but the bitch put out a hand to stop me.

"What?" I yelled. Now I was pissed.

"Look, he's in there with his boyfriend and he just wants to—"

"Boyfriend?" I cut her off. "Please, Steven is the least gay person I know! Boyfriend, ha-ha. That'll be one to tell him when he wakes up!" I stormed past her outstretched hand and walked into Steven's room. Presently he was kissing Michael in his hospital bed. I gaped at the scene.

"What the hell?" I said. Michael's head whipped around and Steven's eyes shot open.

"Jackie!" they said in unison.

"What are you doing here?" asked Steven, looking shocked and almost afraid.

"I was coming to see how you were, but that nurse told me you were asleep. I came in anyway and I find this?" I said. I was kind of angry, but mostly just sad and shocked. I thought me and Steven were going to be together. I felt the tears welling up in my eyes as he shifted around uncomfortably. Michael avoided looking at me, but I addressed him anyway.

"And you," I said angrily, catching his eye and glaring. "After everything you put me through already, you have to steal my boyfriend too?"

"He wasn't your boyfriend," Michael said matter-of-factly. Steven just turned away when I gaped at him.

"I—well," was all I could manage. "I hope you feel better St—Hyde. Bye." I left the room with tears flowing down my face. Donna and Eric caught me in the hall.

"Is he alright? Where's his room?" asked Eric frantically.

"Second door in this hallway," I replied, pointing in the direction of his room. Eric and Donna headed off.

"Be careful though!" I called angrily. "You might find him making out with Kelso by now!" I stormed out of the hospital and walked the four miles back to my house. I wasn't about to wait and be left to discuss Steven and Michael's condition in the backseat of Eric's car.

"Does I love you mean anything anymore?"


	7. Chapter 7

11:23 a.m.

Point Place General Hospital

Hyde's P.O.V

As soon as the nurse left the room, Kelso woke up. He blinked his eyes slowly and located me. He smiled sweetly and I felt my cheeks beginning to burn again. Damn my fucking pasty white skin. Kelso obviously noticed because he smirked and tried to act cool, but I saw the color rising in his own cheeks.

"How you feeling?" he asked, placing himself on the bottom of my bed.

"Okay I guess. This whole ordeal is just kind of awkward, man," I responded in my Zen, trying to force the heat away from my face. "You know where they put my glasses?"

"Yea," he replied nonchalantly. I looked at him expectantly and said "Well?"

"Oh, I'm not gonna tell you where they are," he said as though it were obvious.

"Why not?" I was getting a little aggravated, I mean I hate being without my glasses. "I feel like Velma."

"Because, if I tell you where your glasses are you'll put them on and that's kind of a problem," he shrugged.

"Why's that?" I sighed.

"'Cuz then I wouldn't be able to see you're eyes. I didn't know they were blue. I like it." And again a fire was ignited across my nose and in my cheeks. I smiled but let it fade. I knew his game too well. He'd say anything to hook a girl; but he never told them he loved them, only that they were sexy or hot. He seemed to notice that I was thinking hard and forced me to look into his eyes as he moved a little closer.

"What's up?" he asked knowingly.

"Did you mean it?"

"What?"

"All that stuff you said when I was passed out. That you need me? That you l- love me?" I avoided his eyes. He grabbed my chin and stared at me.

"Every single word. Steven Hyde, I love you and I need you, always," he said sincerely. The giggly air of silliness his voice normally carried was dropped, and was replaced with a type of serious urgency I'd never heard from him before. His face was inches from mine as he stared, looking at me like I was worth looking at, like I meant something. His eyes shined shades of deep orange and light brown, glistening in the light from the window and from the gentle tears welling in them.

"When I saw you laying there dying, I was dying too. I couldn't breathe while I watched you gasping for air, and you were still the most beautiful person I ever saw. When your eyes snapped open I felt the light filter in and took in their color for the first time. I can close my own and see yours now; they start in a dark blue ring, almost like an indigo, and fade to bright sapphire towards the middle, all the while holding black little flecks before they turn to tiny pupils," his eyes were closed as he said this. I could neither confirm nor deny this poetic painting of my eyes because I hadn't seen them for a while, only the orange brown of my glasses. He opened his eyes.

"I've always known I love you. I just didn't want to tell you because I didn't think you'd want to be my friend anymore." The tears were building higher and as one escaped I reached forward and brushed it from his cheek. His skin was soft and smooth, and his lips looked like they matched.

"I saw you in the bathroom and knew I couldn't wait anymore. I love you Hyde. Stop hiding from me," he said, smirking at his own little pun.

"I love you too," I whispered and leaned in, feeling just how soft his lips were. They caressed my own, creating friction and causing a heat in my lips to match the one in my cheeks. He nervously poked my lips with his tongue and I made a mental note; Michael Kelso is nervous about kissing. I let him in and the kiss became more heated. He leaned me gently down onto my pillow and I slipped a hand into his hair. He slid one of his own onto my neck. His touch was so gentle and soft, and I immediately knew where I'd rather have that hand, feeling a familiar tingling below the belt.

"What the hell?!" came Jackie's voice out of nowhere. Shit shit shit shit shit!

"Jackie!" both of us said. I knew Kelso felt the same drop of the stomach I did, and I saw the fear in his eyes. Jackie yelled at both of us but I wasn't paying attention. She was going to tell everyone. Did I care? Did I still have feelings for her? I wasn't too sure after Kelso poured his soul out. She stormed out of the room.

"Do you think she's gonna tell people?" asked Kelso nervously. He knew what that would mean just as well as I did. People were going to kill us at school. I shrugged. He laid his head onto my chest and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You know what? Let her," he said bravely. "I love you, and anyone who doesn't like it can kiss my ass!"

"Whoa, what?" asked Eric as he and Donna ran in the room.

"Jackie said you guys were making out. But you weren't right?" asked Donna.

"Yea, we were," I said, Zenning them out.

"What the hell?!" Eric exclaimed.

"You know," I responded as coolly as possible, " Dr. Zeus once said 'The people who matter wont mind, and the people who mind, don't matter. Pick a side."

"Okay, you know what guys, if it makes you happy then I'm cool with it," said Donna. Eric nodded in agreement.

"Good," said Kelso. "Now if you don't mind, we were in the middle of something…"

Donna grinned as Eric went "Ew!" and dragged her own boyfriend out of the room.

"Now, back to business!" Kelso looked at me intensely and flashed me that award winning smile. It sent chills down my spine.

"Ah yes," I replied. "Refresh my memory, where were we?"


End file.
